Grandes Clássicos com Rurouni Kenshin
by Alectra
Summary: Olá, caros leitores! Vocês, de vida agitada, que trabalham ou estudam ininterruptamente, que não tem tempo pra largar a tv pra ler um grande clássico... SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM! Kurouni Kenshin encena grandes clássico adptados e resumidos para você, que s


Grandes Clássico com Rurouni Kenshin

Olá, caros leitores! Vocês, de vida agitada, que trabalham ou estudam ininterruptamente, que não tem tempo pra largar a tv pra ler um grande clássico... SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM! Kurouni Kenshin encena grandes clássico adptados e resumidos para você, que sofre com o caos temporal do dia-a-dia!

Capítulo 1 - Sonhos de uma noite de verão Os personagens e idéias presentes em RK (vulga, Samurai X) e em Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão não pertencem a mim e blá blá blá, bom divertimento!

Primeiro Ato -  
(Abrem-se as cortinas e apagam-se as luzes. Todo mundo, silêncio! cenário: Dojo Kamya)  
Okina sentado na varanda do Dojo Kamya  
Okina - Ah, que dia gostoso! Os pássaros estão brilhando, as flores cantando e o sol desabrochou! Eu sou o velho mais feliz do mundo!  
Entram Kaoru e Magumi brigando e Kenshin espremido no meio das duas  
Kaoru - Meeeeu! puxa o cabelo da Megumi  
Okina - gotinha Anh.  
Megumi - Não! Meeeeeu! dá um pedala na Kaoru  
Kenshin - Ern.  
Kaoru - Ora, sua!  
Megumi - Não, ele é MEU!  
Okina - lenvanta Quem é...? Kaoru vai virar um soco na Megumi e acerta Okina  
Kaoru - Kami-sama! Okina, desculpa! Aliás, quem tinha que pedir desculpas é essa mocréia filha de uma chocadeira!  
Megumi - Segura a língua, ô baixinha!  
Okina - Mas, ca... AHEM! O que está acontecendo aqui?  
Kenshin - consegue se soltar Elas estão brigando.  
Megumi e Kaoru - ...Pelo Kenshin!  
Okina e Kenshin - gotinha  
Kaoru - Okinaaa! Diz pra ela que o Kenshin é meu! Ele vai casar comigo e ter um filho COMIGO no final da série!  
Kenshin - É verdade.  
Megumi - Mas eu sou mais bonitona! Eu tenho mais talentos que a Kaoru, eu sei cozinhar, eu sei servir saquê e fazer curativos e eu não preciso usar uma faixa no lugar do sutiã!  
Okina - Megumi, você sabe que é feio interferir em amor verdadeiro! Você tinha que ficar com o Sanosuke, os telespectadores querem isso! Bom, pelo menos a maioria deles.  
entra o Sanosuke babando, bêbado e com a roupa suja e amarrotada  
Sanosuke - Ó queriiiida, ó queriiida, ó queriiiiiiida Clementina.  
todos os outros: gotinha  
Megumi - Bom, você dizia?  
Okina - Esquece.  
Kaoru - Mas o Kenshin vai ficar comigo! Você vai ver!

Segundo Ato-  
(cenário: floresta próxima ao Dojo a noite... se não existe, nesse fic existirá XD)  
Kaoru - com uma roupa de ninja carregando uma enorme trouxa e sussurrando Hehehehe, como eu sou brilhante! Estou raptando o Kenshin e fugindo! Ah, eu sou tão legal! cabeça do Kenshin amordaçado aparece fora da trouxa  
Kaoru sai de cena e entra Megumi  
Megumi - com uma camisola de ursinhos Eu não acreditaria se aquela fedelha fosse tão estúpida a ponto de querer raptar meu querido Kenshinzinho... mas em todo caso, vou fazer uma ronda aqui só pra garantir! sai de cena  
entram em cena Shishio e Soujirou por um lado, e Saitou do outro lado  
Shishio - Este anime é pequeno demais para dois vilões!  
Soujirou sorri daquele jeito cínico  
Saitou- Mas eu não sou um total vilão, e além do que, tem diversos secundários!  
Shishio- Não me interessa! O meu papel nesse fic é apenas implicar com você e querer tomar o seu lugar! Vamos, Soujirou! Eu tenho um plano!  
Saitou - Anh, não deveria ser eu quem sai?  
Shishio - .  
Saitou sai de cena  
Shishio - Meu caro Puck! Digo, Soujirou! Eu tenho um plano! Vá rápido para o outro lado da cidade.  
Soujirou sai correndo  
Shishio - Não, seu imbecil! Volte! Eu ainda não terminei!  
Soujirou volta  
Shishio - Tem um buteco na saída da cidade... lá tem um saquê tão forte, tão forte que faz as pessoas terem alucinações e se apaixonarem pelo primeiro ser vivo que verem pela frente! Me traga uma garrafa, não, melhor, duas!  
Soujirou sai correndo  
Shishio - ESPERA! Ahem... Uma garrafa... você faz aquele japonês que desonra a raça pintando o cabelo de vermelho, o Kenshin, beber inteira, porque eu não gosto dele. A outra, você faz o Saitou virar, porque, neste fic em especial, eu, especialmente, não gosto dele!  
Soujirou - Senhor Shishio, eu não posso especialmente dar nenhum golinho especial?  
Shishio - Menor não bebe! tá tapinhas na cabeça de Soujirou  
Soujirou - Mas segundo a maioria dos profiles de sites de fãs, apesar de eu ter o tamanho do Yahiko, eu já tenho 21!  
Shishio - .  
Soujirou - Sim, senhor Shishio! sai correndo  
Shishio - Isso vai ser... pega fogo e entra o contra-regra com um extintor de incêndios ô, droga! Sabia que não devia ter comigo repolho hoje sai de cena  
entra Kaoru de novo  
Kaoru - Kenshinzinho querido, vamos acampar aqui! Porque eu te amo, porque nós vamos casar e você vai morrer de um jeito trágico e eu também, mas eu te amo! joga o Kenshin no chão, deita do lado e apaga rápido Zzzzz!

Terceiro Ato -  
(cenário: o mesmo)  
Soujirou - Bem, encontrei o Saitou com ataque de tosse por causa do cigarro, me disfarcei de médico e fiz ele beber uma das garrafas inteira... Agora preciso achar o Ken... tropeça na Kaoru dormindo no chão  
Soujirou - Ouch! Hey, ela não acordou... faz o Kenshin beber a garrafa inteira E agora eu... covardemente me escondo! gruda no cenário ao fundo de jornal pintado  
Entra Megumi  
Megumi - Kami-sama, eu estava certa, ela é mesmo estúpida! segura Kenshin e tira a mordaça Meu amor... Kenshin acorda  
Kenshin - Minha diva!  
Megumi - joga no chão Quem é você?  
Kenshin - usa seus "super-poderes" para se livrar dos panos Sou eu, minha querida, seu Kenshinzinho!  
Megumi - Mas que brincadeira mais besta, você sempre me recusando e agora?  
Kenshin - tenta ficar de pé, mas tá meio alto, tropeça e cai Ouch!  
Megumi - Você tá bem?  
Kenshin - Só depois que você me der um beijinho!  
Megumi - Que demônio te possuiu! Você nunca diria isso! sai correndo  
Kenshin - Ah, ela quer brincar de pega-pega! "Cest l'amour!" sai pulando atrás estilo Pepe, Le Pe (aquele gambá do Looney Tunes  
Kaoru acorda e sente falta de algo  
Kaoru- Hm, onde está meu ursinho? Ah é, eu fug com o... Nããão! Kenshinzinho! Onde está você? sai correndo sem rumo e chorando  
entra Hiko  
Hiko - Ah, que ótima idéia a minha de vir treinar para o campeonato de Coroa Enxuto mais Bonitão a noite e nesse lugar tão ermo! liga um radinho de pilha que começa a tocar YMCA, joga a capa pra cima, fica só com uma sunguinha de lantejoulas pretas e começa a fazer pose de alterofilismo  
entra Saitou  
Saitou - Nossa, acho que naquele último cigarro tinha uma erva a mais meio estranha... Ó, mas que bela criatura é essa que meus olhos vêem?  
Hiko da um gritinho gay e se cobre inutilmente com as mãos  
Saitou - Eu te amo!  
Hiko - Eu sei, poucos conseguem resistir!  
Saitou - Eu te farei a mul... o homem... o ser mais feliz da face da Terra! Case-se comigo! ajoelha Eu abandonarei minha vida de vilão por você!  
Hiko - Eu hein? Mas você fuma!  
Saitou - Com muito esforço, eu largarei o cigarro também por t... é atropelado pela Megumi fugindo do Kenshin que, por sua vez, está fugindo da Kaoru  
Kaoru - Sua sirigaaaitaaa! Que droga você deu pra ele?  
Megumi - Ele tá louco!  
Kenshin - pára de repente e vê a cena Mestre Hiko? O senhor aboiolou?  
Hiko solta outro gritinho gay e tenta se cobrir  
Saitou - saca a espada Olha como você fala da minha noiva!  
Megumi, Kaoru e Kenshin começam a rir  
Soujirou ri tanto que chacoalha o cenário que cai em cima de todo mundo e forma-se um clássico montinho onde ninguém vê nada  
Megumi - sai com o Saitou no colo Vamos fugir enquanto... Argh! volta  
Hiko - saindo com o Soujirou no colo O tio Hiko vai te ensinar uma coisa.  
Soujirou - AAAH! Senhor Shishio sai correndo de volta  
de repente entra Shishio  
Shishio - Nossa, uma suruba e nem me chamaram! pula  
Kaoru - sai com a Megumi Ahá, agora... Oh, droga! volta  
Shishio - saindo com o Kenshin no colo Nossa, na verdade eu queria dizer que amo seu cabelo... Megumi e Kaoru puxam de volta  
(cenário: enquanto isso, a produção muda as luzes e faz amanhecer)  
entra um contra-regras e puxa o cenário revelando os casais formados dormindo: Shishio e Yumi e Soujirou (viva o amor livre!), Hiko e Saitou (viva o yaoi!), Kaoru e Kenshin (viva o hentai!), Aoshi e Misao(viva o ecchi! Ah.. eles apareceram lá!), Yahiko e aquela menininha chata, a Tsubame (...), Okina e um Bonsai (? oÔ) e Megumi sozinha chorando  
Megumi - Nããão! Eu não quero ficar com o Sanosuke!  
entra o Sanosuke numa ferrari vermelha  
Sanosuke - Eu ganhei na loto! Olha o que eu comprei! E comprei também todas as ações da Ajinomoto, a Mitsubish, o estúdio Ghibli, e um buteco muito bom do outro lado da cidade, que tem muito movimento! Eu sou um cara rico! Quer dar uma voltinha? pisca  
Megumi - pula dentro do conversível Acelera!

(fecham-se as cortinas... agora vocês podem aplaudir!) 


End file.
